


Perverts Get Punished

by AcidRainSoup



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftercare, Awkward Germany (Hetalia), Corporal Punishment, France Being France (Hetalia), Gen, Napping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidRainSoup/pseuds/AcidRainSoup
Summary: This Hetalia fanfic takes place during Hetalia World Series, Episode 29 where France is caught taking rather unflattering photos of Austria. While Germany and Austria interrogate him, Austria grabs a wooden rod and decides France needs a good spanking for his misbehaviour. This is my interpretation of what occurred.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Perverts Get Punished

In all of France's many years of existence, he had never been as scared as he was right now, tied securely to a chair in Germany's basement with both him and Austria standing in front of him. Germany held in his hands the dozens of photos the flirtatious nation had taken of the formal country he shared a language with. One of them being a very sly shot of Austria's boxers that had been taken while he had been getting dressed that morning, unaware France had been hiding in the closet, opening the door a bit to snap the shot.

Sweat gathered on his brow as Germany looked up at him with a disgusted grimace, and Austria—who had viewed the photos over the other nation's shoulder with his brows bowed in anger—began digging through the crates and boxes in the dusty basement with swift dedication. What was he looking for? A torture device? A secret lever or button that would send him plunging into a hidden dungeon full of spikes, and bugs, and germs, and-

France would have jumped out of his skin if it weren't for the ropes keeping him firmly in place when Austria began to speak while turning back towards the trapped man. To his confusion, the brunette country held a thin wooden rod in his hand one may use on a horse or other livestock to encourage them to move at a faster pace. France felt very underwhelmed but relived. It only lasted for a moment, however.

"Oh my," he mused, the space around him seeming to grow darker in the already dim room as he ran his hand up and down the rod slowly. "It looks like somevone needs a spanking."

France's fear skyrocketed. He didn't dare to move his gaze off of Austria and that now terrifying rod, Austria's eyes two violent violet beams cutting through the darkness like an unseen monster in a horror movie. 'E must be joking! France thought desperately, though the look on Austria's face told him otherwise. Whipping his head to look at Germany quick enough to cause a kink in his neck to form and his blond mane to drape over his face, France began praying silently for the German to side with him. But no such luck was shot his way as Germany nodded curtly in approval, setting the photos down on a nearby table.

"Do it." 

France began kicking his legs furiously, trying desperately to free them as they were bound to the chair as well. If he could get them free, he would at least be able to attempt running away. "No, you've got it all wrong! Blame Britain!" He objected in exasperation, his beautiful eyes widening with each step Austria took in his direction.

"Now now, France," Austria tutted, raising the rod to caress France's jawline, causing the imprisoned Frenchman to hold his breath and freeze up completely with terror, one leg mid tug. "You know better zhan to lie. I doubt England vould be the mastermind behind zhis scandal. But trust me, if he is, he vill get his turn. For now, it is yours."

The rod slowly pulled away, allowing France to release his breath. He watched wordlessly as Austria turned to Germany who had been watching the exchange with a blank expression, though an uncomfortable pink hue had gathered on his face and he too did not keep eye contact with Austria for long.

"Germany, be a dear und untie him for me. Oh, und don't bother grabbing him vonce he is loose, I'm sure this frech boy knows better zhan to try und get avay. Zhat vill only cause him more pain." Austria instructed, testing the rod out on the meaty part of his palm. The crack of the harsh tool against vulnerable flesh made France whimper quietly as Germany came forward and began to loosen his bonds. As they fell to the floor, France suddenly wished they would snake around him yet again. He was much safer tied to this chair than not. 

After remaining still for a few long moments—the tension in the air thick enough to choke a man—Germany sighed irritably before grabbing France by the shoulder and jerking him roughly to his feet. Immediately, the blond scrambled to hide behind the burly country that had released him, clinging to the infinitesimal possibility he would be pitied and therefore protected. After all, Germany had a very strong and near-intimate relationship with the coward of a nation, Italy. Maybe the familiar behaviour would make Germany a little more sympathetic.

"Get over here now, you troublesome nation," Austria demanded, his tone firm but not impatient. The small smirk on his face suggested he found France's fear enjoyable. It made sense since Austria was exposed to his mayhem every time the two were in close proximity, and rarely had the ability to retaliate. Seeing the cocky nation like this was something he was going to savour like an exhilarating cup of coffee at sunrise.

Finally, France obeyed after an encouraging smack to the backside from Germany, causing him to stumble forward with a yelp. Thankfully, Austria managed to grab him by the collar of his rumpled shirt, providing the balance that he needed to stand without whacking his face on the concrete. France winced and dragged a hand to his clothed behind to rub at it. His pants had provided little protection against Germany's brute strength.

"Wunderbar," Austria commented as France straightened up stiffly like an old man preparing to stand. "Now, be a good boy und face zhe corner with your arms stretched out."

France did so with shaky limbs, looking like the main female protagonist of a popular movie yet to be made as he moved towards the corner. He didn't dare disobey now that he had had a taste of what Germany could do while he was covered. Being stubborn was just going to provoke the strict blond into taking over completely. Or worse, both captors taking turns with him. Austria chuckled as the rod inched to the back of France's arm and made a sweeping motion along the back of his nimble limb before tapping part of the wall. Getting the idea from being the one holding an object for such guidance before, France bit his tongue to keep from whining as he pressed his left palm up against the cool stone wall. Austria did the same with France's right arm, then tapped the inner parts of his legs just below the kneecaps to have him spread his feet far apart.

"Very good," Austria praised mockingly, slipping his thumb and forefinger down to grasp one of the bare belt loops of his prisoner's pants, tugging them down at a tediously slow pace. The feel of the fabric inching down his bare legs sent chills down France's spine as he resisted the urge to tug them back up. Austria then repeated this degrading process with France's cotton boxers until both garments could no longer go any farther due to his legs being spread. "Now, before I begin, I have a question for you as I am very curious. Have you ever been spanked before?"

His face glowing with embarrassment like the underside of a firefly trying to attract a mate, France nodded. Playing along would keep his bottom free of abuse for a little while longer, so he would shoulder the temporary humiliation. Besides, if he said he hadn't, it would be very obvious he was fibbing. Spanking misbehaving children had been one of the most common forms of punishment in France for decades, and he had been a child centuries ago. "O-oui. My Papa would when I was being difficile."

"Vith?"

France flinched as the memories of being disciplined played over and over in his mind, seeing them as if he was that bratty little boy again, not an onlooker to the many scenarios. His Papa had always spanked hard, even if it was for something as simple as France not going to bed when he was told. It helped get the point across, didn't it? His Papa had asked him when he was a bit older and beatings weren't as regular. "With a brush or paddle, mostly." He finally supplied.

"Hm, interesting," Austria said, rotating his wrist in preparation. "I got zhe strap."

The small talk over, Austria raised the crop high and brought it down on France's posterior with a loud crack. A shriek slipped out of France's mouth, a guttural sound that betrayed his surprise at the strength behind the blow as well as the pain he felt. The top of his curvy backside tingled, the sensation slowly making his skin feel warm, but not in a comforting way. It was a warmth that correlated with how badly Austria thought he should be beaten. His rear was going to be as hot as burning coal by the end of this.

"It has been a long time since I've spanked somevone," Austria stated with a slight edge of nostalgia in his voice. "Zhe last time I did zhis vas vith Italy vhen he vas a teenager. I gave him money und a list to purchase food from zhe market for some special guests that would be attending dinner zhat night. But all Italy bought was pasta, so I went back to the market with him, got proper food, and zhen we picked up a new paddle much to his unmut. Ever since he has never been able to look me in zhe eye if he is eating zhose expensive dough sticks around me." 

France couldn't really analyze this story well as the whole time Austria continued disciplining with without pause, some of his words lost behind the slap of the rod and the Frenchman's following yelps. The rod had turned his bottom into a giant pink splotch with rectangular marks of red dotting his skin like ebony piano keys placed among ivory ones, and the cries France was letting out may as well be sounds with different levels based on where he was struck. It was a strange but still appealing sort of music to Austria's ears, but the same could not be said for the two other men in the room.

"You really are a very naughty boy, France." Austria continued, a sob mixed with a screech of pain echoing from the man before him as he paid thorough attention to France's sit spots. "You have caused hundreds of headaches among all of us, and I am quite sick of it. You alvays talk about very mature subjects, even around younger nations. Believe me when I say we do not need a miniature copy of you. But if you like talking about such things, maybe next time you can recount this story to spread the message zhat a dirty mind vill only get you into ärger und leave you vith a wunde unterseite."

Just thinking about having to share this painful misadventure made France's already crimson face burn an impossibly darker shade. Even the tears that slipped out of his eyes felt molten now, but that could also be due to the fact that he had shed so many already.

"N-non, non!" He exclaimed, his voice cracked and weak, reflecting on just how much one's body could be affected when faced with corporal punishment. "Je comprends ce que tu dis! Je jure que je ne me comporterai plus mal avec les petits!" France promised, his legs wobbling from fatigue and unbridled terror. How much longer would he have to endure this?

As if sensing his question, Austria dropped the rod and gave France one more halfhearted pat on the left cheek with his hand. Even a light prod would have made the Frenchman whine, so the point got across well that any wrong move would result in this continuing. "I suppose you have learned your lesson. Get yourself dressed zhen you will be taken upstairs. Understand?"

Unable to utter a single syllable, France nodded, slowly straightening his legs and using his trembling hands to raise his boxers back up to his hips tentatively to cause as little pain as possible. He did not bother putting his pants on, France simply grabbed them from off the cold floor and then managed to guide his arms through the sleeves of his formal shirt, leaving the front of it unbuttoned. He was much too shaky to even attempt coaxing the buttons into the small slits. Realizing France had done as much as he had wanted with his clothing, Germany came forward and placed a much gentler hand on his shoulder, beginning to lead him out of the room, the walk sombre and quiet. When they finally reached the cozy sitting room the house provided, Austria sat in the middle of the couch and guided France to sit next to him.

"You are no longer needed, Germany. You may go." He said dismissively, not turning to look his roommate over as he removed his glasses to clean them off on his shirt. The lenses were sleek with sweat that had formed on his face from all of the effort that punishment had taken. But it did no justice compared to how sweaty France was, he would definitely need a long shower to feel clean again afterwards.

Growling in annoyance at the curt order that Austria was in no position to call seeing as this wasn't his home, the German left only because he needed something strong to forget what had just occurred in his basement. He would need to burn that rod too when he was confident enough it wouldn't hurt him. Once Germany was out of sight and earshot, Austria did not meet France's red-rimmed eyes as he reached out and pulled him towards him so the golden head of hair belonging to the other country was in his lap, his body moved to rest on his side as well to keep him comfortable.

"Autriche, tu fais quoi?" France squeaked, flinching as the hand that had held the tool that had reddened his rump moved to rest on his hip.

"Vhen Italy was spanked as a physical boy—seeing as he still is one mentally und emotionally—Hungary vould do most of zhe comforting aftervards, but she isn't here right now, so I'll have to do it." Austria explained in a tone that did not display whether or not he thought it was a burden to do so, or did not care that he had to.

"Oh," was all France was able to say as the Austrian man began to move his hand slowly, his palm caressing his side in a soothing sort of motion different from the sort of caressing he was used to. This kind had more than one emotion attached to it and somehow seemed to give off waves of forgiveness that delved deep into his skin. After a short amount of time, France's tensed up body relaxed completely, allowing his weight to be shifted onto Austria's lap so he didn't have to handle it alone.

Austria sighed out of his nose, the only indication he noticed the change. "Good to see you are more at ease, France. Your punishment is over, so zhere is no need for you to be as stiff as a violin bow."

Blushing a little, France laughed softly and half shrugged since he had very little energy left in his body. "I cannot 'elp it, I am just a cautious man."

"Really, because a truly cautious man vouldn't have done what you did today as it would only result in trouble." Austria quipped, patting France on the head like he was a mischievous pet you couldn't help but find adorable.

"Oui, zhat is true. Um, Austria, where did you put those photographs?"

"Why do you ask? Do you think I will give them back?" Austria replied, his tone cold again as he pressed a hand down on France's sore bottom. France hissed through clenched teeth, his knuckles turning white as snow as he gripped one of the frilly throw pillows on the couch to keep from pounding them on the couch in a mini tantrum. 

"No, of course not! I-I just wanted to destroy them myself to show how sorry I really am!"

Austria raised his brows and hand in slow unison, taken aback by the sincere suggestion France had just proposed. "Very well zhen, zhat is very mature of you. Stay here." Holding in a groan as the brunette's movement caused his agitated rear to protest, France watched as Austria disappeared down the hall back towards the basement.

I didn't think someone as prissy as Austria could be so strong, France contemplated, wincing as he massaged his glowing bottom with a hand, biting his tongue as it throbbed in disapproval. It wasn't long before Austria returned, the developed photos in his hands. Seating himself on the couch once again—France not resisting in any way beyond wincing and blushing as he was moved to sit in the quiet Austrian's lap—Austria handed the notably thick stack to him.

Peering at Austria through his tousled blond hair, France smiled nervously before picking up the first photo and tearing it in half, the sound that would usually cause tension seeming to make things more tranquil. Handing the torn remains to the nation that held him, France did the same to the next. And the next. And the one after that.

~~~

Hungary hummed a cheery tune to herself as she entered Germany's home with groceries in her arms. She had been meaning to visit the countries and make sure they were getting along seeing as their personalities tended to clash, and had thought to bring some food with her on the way. 

"Germany, Austria, where-" Hungary was cut off as Germany approached, slowly raising a finger to his delicate lips. Smiling sheepishly, Hungary silently followed Germany to the kitchen where they both worked to put the groceries away.

"What is happening?" The female nation finally queried as the last of the food was stored. 

Germany gave her a small half-smile, pulling out pots and pans to begin making dinner for all of them. "Living room," he replied, walking over to the basin to wash his hands. Cocking her head to the side curiously, Hungary started to the living room, holding up the skirts of her dress to keep from tripping and disturbing whatever Germany supposedly wanted to remain at peace.

Hungary's beautiful eyes glimmered with disbelief as she peered into the living room, her usually gentle hands grasping the door frame tightly. Resting on the couch was Austria, one leg stretched out and the other dangling centimetres from the carpet, his chest rising and falling slowly. Laying on his chest was France, his cheek pressing down on Austria's shirt while the rest of his body was curled up much like a cat. A small fire was burning in the hearth, fueled by now charred scraps of what looked to be paper, the air giving off a feeling of safety and security. 

"Now I've seen everything," Hungary chuckled, grabbing a blanket from the nearby linen closet to drape over the two slumbering men. As she drew near, the soft fabric pinched between her fingers, the nation was surprised to see the skin peeking out from the top of France's boxers was as rosy as flowers the adjective came from and that his ruggedly handsome face had raw marks on them, suggesting he had been crying. Hungary recognized these little indications and winced sympathetically.

"Poor thing," she breathed, tucking the boys in loosely with the blanket. "Always have to get yourself into trouble, huh, France?"

Standing back up slowly, Hungary caressed Austria's silky hair fondly like she had done with Italy when he was asleep. The creative nation could be a prick at times, but he could be gentler than the plucking of a harp when he wanted to be. Leaving the room without a sound, Hungary sauntered back to the kitchen to help the younger nation the house belonged to. If she remembered correctly from years long gone, Italy was always incredibly hungry after a spanking and a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Frech- German for, Naughty  
> Wunderbar- German for, Wonderful  
> Oui- French for, Yes  
> Difficile- French for, Difficult  
> Unmut- German for, Displeasure  
> Ärger- German for, Trouble  
> Wunde unterseite- German for, Sore bottom  
> Non- French for, No  
> Je comprends ce que tu dis! Je jure que je ne me comporterai plus mal avec les petits!- French for, I understand what you are saying! I swear I won't behave improperly around the little ones again!  
> Autriche, tu fais quoi?- French for, Austria, what are you doing?


End file.
